diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumper Balls
Bumper Balls is a minigame in Mario Party and Mario Party 2. Gameplay Mario Party The objective of the mini-game is to bump other players off a platform by utilizing personalized balls. Characters bumped off the island will get carried away by the Bloopers. The last player standing on this island wins this minigame. Mario Party 2 Unlike in the first Mario Party game, in Mario Party 2, there are three levels for the players to compete in and they each have different challenges. * The first level takes place on a platform surrounded by lava. Characters bumped off the platform will get burned away by lava. It is a basic level. The last player standing on this platform wins this minigame. * The second level takes place on an icy mountain. In the middle is a Fly Guy frozen in ice. Characters bumped off the icy mountain will fall off. It can be very slippery on the mountain, so players must take care not to slide off. The last player standing on this icy mountain wins this minigame. * The third level is on a floating isle in the ocean. Characters bumped off the island are carried away by the Bloopers. Though it may look similar to the one in the first Mario Party game, the isle contains rocks and bumps which can slightly change the player's speed when rolling over them. The last player standing on this island wins this minigame. Bumper Balls.png|Level 1 Icy Bumper Balls 2.png|Level 2 Wario's Bumper Balls 2.png|Level 3 On both of these games, the last player standing wins. If one minute passes with two or more players remaining, or if the remaining players get eliminated, the minigame is a tie. On both the Mini-Game Island and Mini-Game Coaster, the player must eliminate the 3 CPU players within one minute to win, if time runs out before the task is completed or if the player is eliminated at any time, it is a miss. Controls * – Move In-game Text Mario Party * Game Rules – "Ride your ball and try to bump the others into the sea. Use the Control Stick to roll around on your ball." * Game Rules (Mini-Game Island) – "Ride on your ball and bump the others into the ocean. Clear the game by being the last one alive." * Advice – "Don't just push all the time. If you retreat, too, the other person's momentum may carry them into the ocean." Mario Party 2 * Game Rules – "It's an all-out Bumper Ball bash! use your Control Stick to roll your ball and bounce your opponent away!" * Game Rules (Mini-Game Coaster) – "Roll your ball about and try to bump your rivals off the edge. Be the last one standing to clear the game." * Advice ** Lava Course: "The faster you're going when you bump an opponent, the farther your opponent is bumped by you!" ** Ice Course: "The icy center is very slippery! If you bump or get bumped, it'll be hard to stop!" ** Ocean Course: "Take your best shot when your opponent is stuck on the rocky bumps!" Videos Category:Minigames Category:Mario Party Minigames Category:Mario Party 2 Minigames Category:4-Player Minigames